


I do not love the storms, they took too much from me

by orphan_account



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not a big fan of thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not love the storms, they took too much from me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lightning round over at  Silver Bullets on Livejournal.

Jensen knows he's ridiculous, god knows enough people have told him, but he can't help it. Thunder scares the shit out of him. It's one of the only things he can remember about home: Daddy rubbing his back and telling him it was okay to be scared. Mama would making hot chocolate hoping to distract him with it.

Carrie-May doesn't make hot chocolate and she sure as shit doesn't rub his back. She gives him chores to distract him when ever there is a bad storm, sends him down to clean-up a corner in her cavernous cellar, or split a rick of firewood,or shovel shit out of the box stalls.  
It mostly works unless it gets really loud, or if, like today, he's at school when it starts.

He can feel it coming, the pressure change is tremendous and Jensen always knows. He can feel it behind his eyes, like a head-ache with no pain. Last period he's got History with Kopner, which thank fuck the guy loves the sound of his own voice and wont notice Jensen tuning him out. Jensen sits at his desk by the window and watches the dark clouds move in and hopes it will hold off until it's time to leave.  
He almost makes it. Jensen is standing in line for the school-bus Jared's arm slung across his shoulder, when the first clap of thunder hits.

Jared is laughing and telling some ridiculous story, draped over Jensen like usual. The thunder slams into Jensen and he can't help but flinch, he tries to hold it back but the sound is too loud and his fear to deep. He jumps a little at the sound and his shoulders hunch against his will.

He's trying not to run and hide, just hang on and he can get on the bus, be home in less than an hour. It shocks him out of his fear for a second to realize that he just thought of Carrie-May's place as home.

Another blast of thunder makes him forget all about that. He is set to run but the bus is grinding to a stop right in front of them and Jared has him in a half-assed head-lock dragging him onto the old yellow Bluebird. Without letting go Jared steers them into the first empty bench and pushes Jensen in against the window. They are right where they never sit. Jensen looks a question at his friend and Jared just shrugs and grins sheepishly.

The folding doors close on the last of the students as another clap of thunder sounds and Jensen hunkers down into the seat trying not to look like a total freak. Everyone in this fucking school would tease him till the end of tine if they new 17 year boy was terrified of thunder no matter what the reasons. Not that he would ever tell them the why of it.

Instead he leans his head against the glass and hopes it's over before he has to get off the bus. It's a slim hope. Thunder storms in the mountains aren't like they are on the flat-lands where the weather mostly just tears through eager to move on. Here a storm can curl around changing direction back on itself for hours tangled up and confused in the high peaks.

The bus delivers him right into the heart of the rain and thunder and lightning. He is standing at the top of the stairs trying to get his feet to move when he feels a hand on his back.

“You getting off here Jared?” Mr Cooper asks and Jared laughs and lies an excuse. Jensen doesn't spend anytime trying to figure out what Jared is doing or why, he's too stupidly grateful not to be walking up the driveway alone.  
The weather is so thick it's almost dark, the rain is pounding and when another clap of thunder sounds Jensen feels the shock all the way through him. It stops him in his tracks.

“Come on Jen” Jared says grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the house. If Jared wasn't propelling him Jensen isn’t sure he would be moving. The driveway has never really seemed that long before. It's only a couple of hundred yards from the road to the old wooden house but it feels like 10 miles.

More thunder, closer, louder, meaner and Jensen can't help the sound that escapes him. He wont even bother denying it's a whimper.

“Almost there Jen, keep moving” Jared says and practically drags him. Jensen only goes because it's Jared and if he's honest with himself Jensen will admit he would follow the other boy pretty much any where.

Jared pulls him up onto the veranda and Jensen sees the porch light is on. Carrie-May is standing in the doorway holding the door open for them “Git your asses in her before you both drown!” she says handing them towels. “Take them wet shoes off no dripping on my damn floor. Jared phone your Mama and tell her where you are.” she barks and drags Jensen into the kitchen “ Sit” she tells him, points to a chair and turns to the stove.

Jared phones his mama and Carrie-May talks to Mrs. P, tells her she'll give Jared a ride home after the storm settles itself.

Jensen takes Jared to his room and lends Jared a pair of sweats he got for Christmas that are too damn big and a t-shirt that stretches enticingly over Jared's shoulders. Jensen tries not to get caught looking when they both change.

The satellite is out so Jared puts on a movie when they get downstairs after changing. Jensen sits on the sofa and wraps his cold hands around one of the mugs of coffee Carrie-May left there for them. He tries to pay attention to the good-guys and bad-guys parading across the screen but it's a lost cause. The storm is right over them now and every snap of thunder or blast of wind makes the bottom drop out of his stomach.

He sits on the end of the sofa tense and ready to flee. He knows Jared is watching him. He wonders what Jared sees. Mostly a stupidly terrified almost-man who is old enough to be grown out of this fear. Jensen's shame and embarrassment do not mitigate the rest of what he feels. Does not in fact do anything but add to it.

He hears a million phantom voices calling him out since he was little. The voices of all the relatives he'd stayed with over the years since home piled up in his head. _Stop being such a fucking baby_ or . Nothing they ever said made it go away. The sound of disapproval does not drown out the thunder.

It crashes so hard the windows in the house rattle and suddenly Jensen is pressing back into the sofa looking for a place to hide. He is on the verge of bolting when he feels Jared move up against him his great long arms reaching around to get hold of Jensen's shoulders and pull him in. Jensen is too fucking scared, the lure of his friends warmth too much to resist. Jared just pulls him back into the sofa and wraps him up tight, his chest pressed up against Jensen’s back.

“S'okay to be scared Jensen” Jared whispers in his ear and Jensen believes him. It's stupid how safe Jensen feels.

They watch the movie. Jensen doesn't even try to follow the plot.

When the storm gets loud Jared just wraps him up tighter.

Jared laughs at the movie and tells outrageous stories about watching it in the theater before Jensen moved here. He pokes fun at the hokey plot and the bad acting and Jensen lets himself get wrapped up in the sound of Jared's voice right along with his ridiculous eleven foot long arms.

Jared keeps on talking and Jensen keeps on listening, letting it ground him, letting himself have this even though its probably just for now, until the storm passes.

Jensen doesn't realize that the last clap of thunder is the last clap of thunder until it is long past. The movie is rolling credits and the only sound outside is the rain. It's time for Jensen to move even though the last thing in the world he wants to do is push away from Jared and go back to pretending. He sighs and moves as if to stand.

“Stay” Jared says and tightens his arms a little “Please?”

Jensen only thinks about it a second then leans back in.

Jared presses play on the remote and starts the terrible movie again. He presses a kiss to Jensen's temple when the music starts and Jensen thinks that even though this storm was bad the next one might be a lot better.


End file.
